


番外

by YihHsiu



Series: 不去想他们，拥有美丽的太阳 [2]
Category: ABCD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YihHsiu/pseuds/YihHsiu
Summary: 他们往上奋斗 我们往下漂流不为日子皱眉头 答应你 只为吻你才低头——下流





	1. 小狗 上

**Author's Note:**

> 他们往上奋斗 我们往下漂流  
不为日子皱眉头 答应你 只为吻你才低头  
——下流

四月有两周的复活节假期，晚餐开始前，麦唐纳夫人家的几个学生聚在公共休息室消磨时间。  
姜照眠睡完午觉，换身衣服下来。休息室高挂着厚实的油布窗帘，刚刚下过雨，外面是灰黯的阴天，还没完全黑透。  
女仆是男主人带出华国的旧式佣人，按开几盏壁灯，见他拿笔和纸窝在炉边的圈椅里涂画，又送杯咖啡到他手边。

空气有些潮，椅子旁配的小圆桌铺陈细白绸桌布，中间压一只青瓷花瓶，几枝不知什么品种的霁红花朵插里头，蔫了吧唧地垂下来，褪色一般印衬淡黄壁纸，不及早晨鲜丽。姜照眠啃着笔头，时不时往纸上写几个数字。  
航空公司发来登机时间的提醒短信，他在盘算为数不多的生活费，东挪一笔，西拆一笔，补上一张单程机票的缺。  
这边没有机场，要乘火车赶到法米克尔，所以还得再匀一份钱。姜家有架私人飞机停在临近的德埃比城，为了谁心知肚明，但显然没人会去用。江窈到今天才知道小儿子有多轴，账户的资金一年没变化，急得又哄又骂。然而姜照眠不是为了证明或争夺什么，没有战争或拉锯——变化自然到像是仅仅把一杯水倒进另一杯——电话照接，联络如常，姜绮偶尔想他，特地赶来卡布堡，他也开开心心去见。

长桌尽头的一小撮人发出几句低低的起哄声，又过一会，站起来个五短身材的男生，掇过一把大皮椅子，坐到姜照眠身边。他叫中泽，是个beta，性格和善，同谁都处得来，“Mien，大家计划到北部旅行，你要不要一起？”  
“嗯？”姜照眠抬起脸，摇了摇头，“不了，谢谢你。”  
“这样啊。”对方不敢看他的那双眼睛，目光移到他膝上细白的手指，似乎有些窘，将背下的大段词一气说出来，“可是他们很想跟你一块。费用也不高，你要是不介意我们可以替你付掉，约瑟夫的姑妈住在布本托，有闲置的住所可以借给我们。”

卡布堡大学许多Alpha对姜照眠感兴趣，不止留学生的圈子，有几个甚至为此特地住进麦唐纳夫人家。今天已经有好几波人询问他假期安排，大概摸不清他到底什么路子，二代们追人也有些小心翼翼，一遍遍试探，生怕惊动东方来的瓷娃娃。  
标记的缘故，姜照眠对这些愈发迟钝，笔盖戳着下巴，那小片皮肤凉凉的，有些润。他不愿跟人接触，只是拒绝。  
中泽没奈何，讪讪道声歉，起身离开。

晚餐结束后又下起两点雨，客厅喝茶的学生不能用散步的藉口，姜照眠脱身很快。跟麦唐纳夫人交代一声，回楼上卧房收拾自己为数不多的行李。  
房间是个阁楼，像小小的船舱，坐在床上就能趴在窗沿往外看。他边计划明天的行程边定闹钟，还不放心，备用方案记好几个。到最后笔一扔，鞋也不脱，两条腿抻着，雀跃地在床上滚来滚去。又捧起手机给陆辞发一条条的信息，写日记似的详细，因为忍着没跟对方说回国的事，兴奋劲下不去，碎碎念都成了撒娇。  
等折腾到没力气，陆辞才回一条短短的语音。姜照眠听了几遍，怕第二天起不来，不敢打电话，把脸埋进雪白的枕头。  
茉莉花末子的香气弥漫鼻尖，他翻个身，抱着被子昏昏沉沉睡了。

转日还算顺利，航班没误点，上午十点就落地。叫辆出租车，到目的地花了一个钟。

陆辞在外面租房子，距离A大挺远，同条街上都是一样的二层楼房，临街的墙壁带抹淡淡的乳黄，侧面则攀了满墙的爬墙虎，绿得有些发黑。地基打太高，门口置两级陡峻的石阶。  
电话没人接，姜照眠把行李箱搁在下面，跑到门前揿铃也半天没反应，他呆愣愣的，懵了一会才想起国内不放假，今天周一，陆辞应该有课。  
房东之前交来两把钥匙，他当宝贝似的抢走一把，藏在箱子里，这会人犯懒，不想拿。  


日头很好，天色透出澄澈的蓝，像质地均匀的玻璃，外伸的阳台折下阴影，正好罩住门前一块。姜照眠坐在台阶上，抱住腿，把小脸埋进两膝。  
他有些困，一路劳顿，再加上时差，脑袋里嗡嗡响成一片，太阳穴肿胀地热。

一辆车还没停稳，沈浩脑袋碰着前面的靠背，眯起眼瞅了一瞅门口蜷起来的团子，精神一振，支了支陆辞的胳膊，啧啧两声，“你看看，又背上哪路子情债了，人小孩都找到家门口…”  
他们昨晚通宵，闹到这会才让朋友挨个送人回来。齐嘉开了车窗，两手扒着窗沿，凑出去仔细瞧了瞧，打断他：“这不姜照眠吗？不对啊，暑假还有好几月，咱少爷是逃课了？”  
朋友不清楚情况，一头雾，扭过头刚想问一句，陆辞已经下了车。同行的Omega注意他整晚，一直没说上话，不甘心，也要跟着下去。齐嘉‘嗳’了声，本能地想拦，没拦住。

有人按两下喇叭，姜照眠撑起脑袋，茫然地望过来。  
纤削的一个人，肩膀单薄，衣服空落落的，眉眼比高中时候长开一点，带点冷气的漂亮。不知道是不是因为太久没见，沈浩心头一跳，半天说不出话。  


他看见陆辞，眼睛里的神气就活一些，站起身，刚想喊‘哥哥’，视线又移到从Alpha身后追出来的男孩子。顿了下，抿着唇，那点笑意慢慢淡下去。

连着打几个晚上的牌，陆辞头昏脑胀的，不太舒服，脸上也没什么表情，不耐得很明显。  
男孩没走，悻悻地杵在那儿，紧盯着他背影。  
晚春的天气还有凉意，一阵风过来，卷起几片叶子，扑在行李箱的万向轮，陆辞顺手拿上来。台阶上的Omega垂着脑袋，一动不动站着，他撩了一眼，似乎没什么可意外的，刷卡开门，把手机扔在玄关，换鞋。

车开走了，姜照眠揉了揉眼睛，挪进来，轻轻把门关上，低着头不说话。  
两个人挤在玄关，陆辞伸手，抚摸他滑腻的脸，几根手指蹭过下颔，逗猫似的挠了挠，懒懒问：“怎么了？”  
指腹有薄茧，很淡的烟草味呛进鼻子，姜照眠眼眶泛红，聚起氤氲的水汽，还是不吭声，只张开胳膊。  
陆辞玩够了，把人捞到怀里。他身上还带着酒气，姜照眠将脸埋进他肩膀，委屈地哼哼，“我不想你老是不回来。”  
更不喜欢那个Omega。  
“嗯。”陆辞有些敷衍，低下头吻了吻他的耳朵，看不清神色。

他从浴室出来，姜照眠已经蜷在床边睡着了，大概偷偷哭过，睫毛湿漉漉黏成一团，乱糟糟的，小脸还糊着泪痕。  
陆辞拉上窗帘，按灭床头昏黄的落地灯，把自己的枕头从他怀里抽出来。姜照眠动了一下，迷迷糊糊半睁开眼，呆呆地，“唔，老公。”  
没人说话，他被陆辞抱紧，一条腿搭到对方腿上，舒服地蹭了蹭，又睡回去。


	2. 小狗 下

一觉睡得沉，陆辞半阖着眼，手臂搭在额头，缓了缓，四周是纯粹的黑，睁眼闭眼没有区别。  
他过一会才辨认出房间的陈设。落地窗旁放着单人藤椅，水灰色的坐垫抱枕，红棕的木条地板，铺一张浅苔绿的细绒毯——年初逛家具市场，姜照眠兴高采烈挑了不少回来，配色古怪，却一直没人提反对意见。  
男生下床去倒水，坐起身的动作让被子有不少空隙，风钻进来，姜照眠在梦里攒眉，本能地往他那边挪，重新蜷成一团。

客厅的窗帘大开，路灯的光滤过两方透明玻璃，投下来的橙黄亮块整整齐齐箍在拉长了的框里，散不出来。陆辞站在暗处，一边喝水，一边抬腕看一眼表盘。  
凌晨三点半，他们睡了将近十四个小时。  
他把水杯放到沙发扶手。面前的茶几底层有挖出长方形的储存空间，里头堆不少杂物，大多是各类桌游棋盘和电影碟片，陆辞俯身，从角落抽出一个牛皮纸袋。

卧室的落地灯亮起一盏，米黄的黯光，在灯罩里潽出来，迷迷的，像一团糊开的雾。  
姜照眠还没醒，缩在被子里，漆黑的头发胡乱挡在额前，翘着根呆毛，毫无血色的一张小脸，两颊却泛起大片不正常的濡红，唇瓣干裂，起了些死皮。大概自己也觉得难受，眉头紧蹙着，为一点信息素的安抚，脑袋快要蹭到他的枕头上。  
纸袋倒出几盒药跟电子体温计，陆辞把人抱上膝，两根手指掐着下颔，掰正那张脸，打量一遍。  
姜照眠大脑昏胀，整个人都浑沌恍惚，惺忪的眼睛睁开一条缝，看他一下很快又闭上，迷迷瞪瞪地叫了声哥哥。  
耳边有一声短暂的蜂鸣。对方没搭腔，指尖抵到他唇间，姜照眠条件反射地张嘴，咬住了还没吮，就有根细长的东西插进来，顶在舌根。他身子猛地战栗起来，眼眶呛得通红，醒了大半。  
陆辞抽走手指，低头揩去他眼角的水汽，说：“含好。”  
体温计大概刚消过毒，酒精的味道浓重，凉丝丝的。姜照眠委顿地趴回他肩膀，轻轻吸气。  
陆辞顺着他薄弱的脊背，一下一下地抚摸。Omega还是瘦，锁骨嵌两个深窝，手腕细得一只手握住还留大半空余，皮肉却又软又滑，抱在怀里像没有筋骨。

水龙头哗哗响，溅到瓷白的水池子边上。姜照眠咕噜咕噜吐掉漱口水，掬水上脸，一边揉眼睛，一边扯一张洗脸巾擦干净。跑出浴室，爬上床，重新窝回他腿上，仰着脸小声问：“老公，我发烧了吗。”  
“有一点。”陆辞靠在床头玩魔方，没看他，一只手伸到柜面，拿水杯和退烧药递过去。  
“唔。”姜照眠衔着吸管，指头没什么力气，软绵绵的，吞吞在他掌心磨蹭，良久才抓起一颗乳白色的胶囊放到嘴里，咽下一大口温水。

这一次或许因为在中转机场受了凉，发烧对他来说是很常见的事——那样差的身体，如果安分太久，末了又要发作一场大的。从前还好，几个阿姨和管家轮流盯着，现在到陆辞手里，两个人年纪轻，一个不管一个不在乎，性事又重，没信息素吊着命，估计撑不过几年。

药有助眠成分，姜照眠头一阵阵晕，打个哈欠，在他怀里缩得更深。乌郁郁的眼睛里有些因为困意溢出来的泪光，垂下脑袋，就着对方的手碰那个还原完成的六阶魔方，细声细气地说：“你凑好了啊，好快。”  
他只套了件寝衣，棉白的系带松松挽个结。被子滑到大腿，陆辞从下摆探进去，慢慢摩挲那个浅浅的腰窝。  
带子很快散开了，那只修长的手一路往上，像点起燎原的火，又像带出噼里啪啦的电流。  
陆辞用两根手指玩他的奶粒，百无聊赖似的，拧硬了再蹭。  
那一块的皮肤又娇又嫩，被指腹的薄茧刮得生疼，修剪圆润的指甲掐进乳头，姜照眠瑟缩一下，控制不住力道，手里的魔方滚到一边。  
他想去捡，就被对方用空出来的手捂住脑袋，吻了上来。  
“老公、老公，它…”姜照眠搂住他的脖子，含混地开口。  
唇齿间有漱口水的薄荷味，陆辞舔着他的虎牙，亲够了，才不感兴趣地嗯一声，把他摁下去，慢声说：“没关系。”

屋外的风大一点，还没到天亮的时候，隔音太好，听不见马路上的声音。  
姜照眠躺在他腿上，侧过脸。细白的手指虚虚搭在那根硬烫的东西上，泾渭分明的两个颜色，他凑上去，舔了一下冠头。  
一点点熟悉的腥膻味。  
生病的缘故，指尖冰凉，冷汗黏在掌心，湿腻腻的。姜照眠握不住他的性器，张开嘴，慢慢含进去，嘴巴被撑满，依旧吃不完。  
陆辞轻呼一口气，口腔内壁比平时热，滑嫩紧致，连舌头都好用许多。他打掉姜照眠想要自渎的手，自下而上地套弄Omega翘起来的阴茎。  
姜照眠吮了一会，眼圈很快泛红。嘴里酸得含不住口水，透明的涎液流出唇角，他吃不下，忍着难受，怯怯看一眼陆辞的神色，见对方没什么表情，小心翼翼吐出来，又拿舌尖抵着马眼舔。  
陆辞收回手，覆上他的爪子，漫不经心用冠头在他殷红的唇瓣涂抹。  
快感积在小腹，因为对方的中断纾解不了，姜照眠急切抓他精瘦的手腕，鼻音很重，糯糯的带了哭腔，“难受，哥哥。”  
“又哭，”陆辞大拇指按上他半阖的眼睛，眼皮薄透，底下是黑玛瑙似的眼珠子，稍一用力就能碎，“瞎了就不要你了。”

还是做了一场。  
与上一次隔了几月，穴口紧涩，润滑冰凉地淌在股间，扩张费不少劲。  
全部进去的时候，姜照眠把脸埋进陆辞的枕头，肩膀因为疼痛耸起来，隐忍的啜泣声被松软的枕芯吃掉，没出一点动静。  
陆辞掐着他的腰，还算克制地动了一会。然而姜照眠发着烧，肠壁热得要命，软肉水嫩嫩地嘬上来，他插几十下就没了章法，次次抵着穴心往里捣。  
姜照眠脸上一阵烫一阵凉，他射过两次了，后穴胀到麻木，从最开始撕裂般的疼到快感灼心燎肺，到最后又演变成钝钝的痛，肚子像要被那根东西捅破。  
他甚至有几分钟彻底没了意识，心脏一下下地紧缩，一直喘不过气。唇瓣被咬出血，在枕上染出刺目的红，可生理性的泪水还是一溜一溜地渗，姜照眠没办法，只能拼命吞下哭声，想自欺欺人地不让他听见。

这点声儿瞒不住人，陆辞以为他烧哑了嗓子，没怎么在意，等后半程把人捞进怀里，才觉出不对劲。姜照眠身子簌簌发抖，像在梦里魇住了，一张小脸白得像纸，下巴蹭几道血痕，目光没有半点焦距。  
他停住动作。Omega的额发被汗浸湿，显出浓稠的黑，仿佛没干的墨印子，陆辞伸手拨开，慢慢拍着他的背，“宝宝？”  
姜照眠颤了一下，半晌回过神，慌乱地想擦掉脸上的泪渍，但整个人被干透了，手腕面条一样软，提不上力气，他垂下脑袋，哽咽道：“我没有哭。”说出口又知道骗不过，害怕起来，像把魂都丢了：“对不起，对不起老公，我不想的，对不起…”

一把粗沙磨过喉咙，声音破碎嘶哑，几乎听不出完整句子。陆辞皱下眉，低头亲掉他糊在脸上的血迹，又吻上他眼角，缓声哄几句。  
等姜照眠被安抚住，好不容易能发出些许微弱的泣音，他把人抱紧，就着那点小兽似的呜咽，下身动了动，一只手扣住Omega滚圆的后脑勺，舔他嘴唇上细小的伤口，“不咬它啊，宝宝乖。下次不吓你了，嗯？”

湿黏的吻直接印在破皮的红肉上，像针扎过，细密的刺痛，姜照眠却似感觉不到疼，白了几秒，开始不住地说‘谢谢老公’。 

-

客厅的壁灯不太亮，窗帘拉出一条半尺宽的缝，已经快要中午，天色阴暗，雾沉沉的。  
沙发软得能陷下去。姜照眠裹着细绒毯子，蜷在陆辞身边，视线盯住白墙上的电影画面，手里虚握一杯鲜奶，半天才喝一小口。  
两个人都不会做饭，点的外卖有广式粥，但他烧没退干净，精神不好，蔫巴巴的，吞下两勺就不肯再碰，最后还是拆一支营养剂灌下去。

投影仪在放一部早几年的影片，色调浓烈，诡谲奇情。瘦弱的阿婆满脸皱纹，神神叨叨带笑，嘴里念起两段唱词，讲‘海棠断枝不见血，鸟巢倒扣北风吹’。  
先前看过同年的一张文艺片子，不过基调相反，画面大多黑白，故事忘得差不多，只记住男主人公戴一副胶质黑框眼镜，一件松垮垮白色体恤，印着‘预约人间净土’。

“她做这些，是为了吞掉三十亿吗？”被性爱浸过的大脑不太灵光，姜照眠看到一半，捏捏陆辞的手指，不解地问，“可是弥陀计划暂停，三十亿也没有钱生钱。”  
“搞垮政敌吧。”  
“哦…”他似懂非懂应一声，糊里糊涂继续看，过了会，又小声说：“哥哥，屁股疼。”  
陆辞低头瞥他一眼，手伸进毯子，扯开他衣服，摸着腰间的软肉往下。他没带套，在浴室也只是简单清理，时间一久，姜照眠夹不住，穴里的精液淌出来，沾湿了新换的内裤，黏腻地紧贴股间。  
毯子掉到地上，陆辞撤回手，“趴过来。”  
他乖乖换姿势，脸颊抵着抱枕，难耐地蹭了蹭，“唔。”

陆辞勾着内裤边缘，让湿淋淋的布料挤成一条线。指腹的薄茧磨了一下滑嫩的皮肉，穴口已经红肿，微微翕张，姜照眠大概在紧张，那儿还缩了缩，陆辞把手指送进去，有些紧，里头依旧软着。  
他的手法不像在挖那些精液，粗粝的长指又刮又抠，甚至有意无意往敏感点旁蹭。姜照眠一哆嗦，不自觉夹了一下，屁股就挨一记清脆的巴掌。泪珠子在眼眶打转，扭过脸，想去拽Alpha的衣角，“老公…”  
陆辞将人拖进怀里，面对面抱着，一边咬他耳垂一边摸他下身。可姜照眠射过太多次，完全硬不起来，他啧一声，转而握住Omega的腰。  
后知后觉到他的意图，姜照眠一下发了慌，头皮都麻了，害怕地推他，哭着求饶：“不要、不要，不来了好不好，哥哥。”  
“这么怕啊，”陆辞抱起他一点，叼着他白嫩的软肉嘬，轻轻哄：“好，不来了。”  
黏腻的水声钻进外耳道，姜照眠噙着泪，肩膀一抽一抽的，迟钝一会，终于理解意思。Alpha没有下一步动作，他慢慢放松下来，转过脑袋，抱住对方脖子，亲亲他下巴，把小脸埋进他颈窝，“谢谢老公，我…”  
话还没说完，突然被人整根插到底。这一下几乎贯穿肠壁，姜照眠瞳孔扩大，嗓子眼儿像灌进沸腾的铁水，什么声都没出来。  
陆辞笑了下，舔掉他的泪，学着他的话式，“再做一次就不搞你了，好不好，宝宝？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两部电影：血观音、大佛普拉斯。


	3. 渔网

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时光进行着，  
犹如苔藓生长在一堵叫做“永恒”的墙上。  
——阿多尼斯

下午四点半，姜照眠倒掉半杯红茶，揉揉眼睛，拿起搭在椅背的外套。  
打卡器吞了纸，弹出来的动作像家里的吐司机，研究所另外那台指纹的坏半个月，没钱换，还在维修部名单上排着。  
活不重，一年到头难得碰见量大的项目。同事大多是书念着念着就来了，像从一个学校进另一个学校，这儿还更简单点，因为刚开始谁都不稀罕理谁。  
新婚的小姑娘从茶水间出来，手里捧粉白的保温杯，和他迎面碰上。记起什么似的，一声招呼，“嗳，眠眠，你等会。”也不等人应，急匆匆往位置跑。  
“给你，我家那边的特产，你上午休假，我都给忘了。”东西递到眼前，齐齐整整，包装精致。  
“谢谢。”姜照眠接过来，想了想，冲她笑一下。  
“瞎客气。”姑娘也和他笑，一双杏眼半弯了弯，跟一块进电梯。倚着雪亮的金属杆，端详他一会，又很懊恼地说：“上回奕明的朋友到现在还在打听你。大家全单着呢，现在不都兴晚不兴早，你长得又小。”

姜照眠进来那会就不爱说话，时间一久，组里的人熟了，有时候半开玩笑要给他介绍对象，说得隐晦，他没懂，结果真被拉过去一次。  
聚餐的名头，不知道怎么兑了几瓶白的，稀里糊涂醉了，倒还记得打电话。小孩喝多了也不闹，自己乖乖找个角落缩着，然而一动不动，谁来都劝不成。  
后头临结束，进来个高瘦的男生，背着光看不大清脸，姜照眠一见人就扑了过去，嘀嘀咕咕叫老公。  
男生任由他宝贝似的抱着自己手，简短地道了谢，攒局的小姑娘才明白姜照眠之前那几句不是玩笑话，有些窘，站起来送他们的时候还在忸怩地笑。  
盛夏，聚餐的场子在三楼，两面通风，楼梯露天。另一位朋友殷勤了一晚上，不太甘心，侧过身，胳膊搁在铁阑干，眼睛往下瞄，盯紧Omega的身影。  
吃宵夜的人多，车停得远。姜照眠比刚才听话百倍，挪了几步，大概嫌累，不肯再走，搂紧他的腰，迷迷糊糊像在撒娇。男生低头说了句什么，俯身把人抱起来。  
朋友回过头，不再看了。

电梯到一楼，女孩去地下车库，姜照眠一个人出来。  
陆辞明天出差，下班早，顺道来接他。  
深秋的傍晚气温低，风卷着枫红的落叶，低低地在马路上打旋。姜照眠冷得唧唧索索，一溜小跑打开车门，埋头钻进副驾驶座。拉好安全带，一边拆吸管喝陆辞买的酸奶，一边打哈欠：“哥哥。”  
“那么困？”  
“嗯…”姜照眠拖长了语调答他，过一会又小声说：“都怪你。”  
没到晚高峰，路况还行，陆辞分了点视线给他，没说话。  
姜照眠道行浅，被人轻描淡写地看一眼，耳朵尖红得滴血，安分下来。车里开着暖气，他喝光酸奶，慢吞吞把邮差绿的外套脱了，往Alpha那边靠，转而絮絮地和对方聊些没营养的话。  
中途打开同事送的特产，铁盒里裹着几块玲珑的玫瑰糕，薄透的一抹殷红，缀着青梅丝，味道还好，姜照眠咬了半块，举高胳膊，黏黏糊糊地喂陆辞剩下的半块。

在外面吃完晚饭，到家的时候Omega已经睡熟，脑袋歪着，毛衣松松垮垮，露出白嫩纤瘦的肩膀和手腕。  
被他抱起来那会都没醒，洗漱完回床上又不肯闭眼，游魂似的爬下地，头重脚轻，一点点蹭到小客厅，非要再给他收拾一遍行李。  
陆辞没什么耐心，哄几句不管用，干脆将人按地上操了一顿。

在他手里从没全须全尾出来过，姜照眠委委屈屈哭完，第二天醒来已经下午，人早就走了。  
浑身骨头被谁拆过一遍，小腿酸得抬不起来，他抱着枕头滚到床沿，抻长胳膊摸到遥控器，开了电动窗帘。  
天气很好，床上的人一动不动躺着，精疲力尽的样子，那小半张脸浸在金黄的阳光里，白得连五官都模糊。

漫无边际发了会呆，日头不算烈，久了还是刺得眼疼，他别过脑袋，搓了搓眼睛，把一点零星的泪花揉进睫毛。手背湿漉漉的，又顺势捂着额头，一会没力气，垂下来，手指头挨到柔软的地毯，有一下没一下地勾着几根绒毛玩。  
懵半天才起床去洗澡，出浴室的时候快到四点，姜照眠算了算陆辞下飞机的时间，一手擦头发，一手拿手机，掐着点儿给人发消息。

今天周末，不上班。他光着脚到厨房，家里半年没动过火，冰箱的冷藏室码着一排营养剂、碳酸饮料、 各式的酒和酸奶。姜照眠抿唇，慢慢思索了会，洗了一小串提子，哈密瓜切小块，从透明的玻璃瓶里挖了两勺坚果，一块拌进半份酸奶。  
餐厅就在外头，他捧着碗，拿脚趾头开磨砂推拉门。  
高背椅宽大，可以盘腿坐着，姜照眠一只手撑脸，几个指头攥着白瓷勺柄，搅了搅，百无聊赖解决完一顿饭，

主卧旁边是他的画室，这些年零零散散也积了点东西。教哲学的凯利教授一直对他的画青睐有加，大学时期还私下主动询问过能不能买，前几天又在邮件里求他寄几张近作过去。  
先前推了数回，这次再赖，像有点不知好歹，不过姜照眠一直没有人情往来的烦恼，吃完饭到画室，挑半天挑不出合适的，干脆回说自己已经不画了。  
五点半管家敲门，今天江窈生日，何叔在楼下等。宴会人少，大概前几天已经办过一场，家里一年到头就见他几面，不肯放，姜照眠蔫了吧唧，住了一夜，第二天下班才回到家。  
其实回不回都一样，屋子里冷冷清清。陆辞出差一周，他掰着指头算日子，趴在沙发上打电话，低落地说自己快变成蘑菇。

星期五晚上下了暴雨，阳台的球兰被打得七零八落。  
幕布还放着几十年前的黑白爱情片，姜照眠抱着腿，脑袋搁在膝盖上，呆愣愣地看落地窗外的雨。远处霓虹灯的光影里印着密麻的银线，白漫漫一片，空气阴湿，匝得人透不过气。  
他在厚软的地毯上缩成一团，没盖被子，睡到一半冷了，迷迷糊糊把自己使劲儿蜷到沙发和茶几的狭角里。

后半夜被人抱起来，动作不轻，姜照眠一下醒了，惺忪地看他一眼。还困着，脑袋像浆糊，胳膊搂紧他的脖子，说梦话似的咕哝：“老公。”

雨势没有见小的意思，噼里啪啦打在窗户上。  
卧室关着灯，陆辞把人圈在怀里，手探进他的家居服下摆，摸了摸那个小小的腰窝，耐着性子做了一会扩张，很快肏了进去。  
还是疼，湿热的肠壁被一寸寸撑开，姜照眠软在他胳膊上的手无意识收紧，难受地埋进他颈窝，咬着唇把那点哭声咽了下去。  
陆辞安抚地顺了顺他薄薄的脊背，手往上移，对待某种小动物似的，捏起他后颈，迫使人抬起脑袋，凑下去舔掉Omega眼角的泪，又亲了亲他的嘴巴，“别咬。”

几天没做，到后面不太收得住。姜照眠哭得昏昏沉沉，身子碰一下就抖，人倒还听话，被操进生殖腔也没跟往常一样挣扎着要逃，反而一个劲儿往他怀里躲。  
折腾完已经到早上，陆辞抱着人去洗澡。姜照眠搂不住他，伏在他肩上，眼泪淌了一脸，一颤一颤的，像只可怜兮兮的猫。  
陆辞揉着他的脑袋，“今天怎么这么乖。”  
姜照眠懵了半晌，张嘴想说什么，但喉咙哑了，说不出话，只拿小脸蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
陆辞也没打算等他回答，姜照眠自己却记得。洗完澡吹干头发，躺回床上恢复了点力气，就慢慢钻进Alpha怀里，去抓那只骨节分明的手，小声说：“因为很想你。”


End file.
